1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric conversion device can include a photoelectric conversion portion and a transistor connected to the photoelectric conversion portion. The transistor charges a charge holding portion such as a capacitive element with the electric charges accumulated by the photoelectric conversion portion, in response to the activation of a control signal supplied to the gate. In a photoelectric conversion device having such a structure, it is important to suppress a dark current in order to suppress the occurrence of noise. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-223146 discloses a technique of suppressing a dark current generated at a diffusion layer end of a reset element contacting a photodiode by covering an impurity region and an element isolation region on the photodiode side of the reset element adjacent to the photodiode with a lightly doped diffusion layer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-223146 does not disclose anything about the suppression of a dark current generated by the operation of a transistor placed adjacent to a photoelectric conversion portion.